Agitação
by crowhime
Summary: Aladdin não queria ficar tão mexido por causa da imperatriz de Kou. Mas ficou. (AlaKou)


Aladdin não queria ficar tão mexido por causa da imperatriz de Kou.

Mas ficou. (AlaKou)

 _Não achei que minha primeira fanfic de Magi seria AlaKou, mas aqui está! Presente de aniversário para Artemys Ichihara._

 **Agitação**

Os dias andavam tão agitados por conta do anúncio de casamento de Alibaba e a visita às diversas nações que Aladdin não tinha tido muito tempo para pensar. E Aladdin costumava pensar demais, mas algo dentro de si se remexia e o incomodava. E não sabia o que fazer com aquilo.

Meio que sem controle, seus pensamentos acabavam se voltando para a imperatriz de Kou quando menos esperava. E assim terminava com os olhos azuis fixos no nada, relembrando a última conversa que tiveram. E tornara-se bastante interessante recordar-se dos detalhes do rosto de Kougyoku, a forma como os cabelos emolduravam a face e como suas expressões mudavam. Isso até alguém – normalmente seu candidato a rei, Alibaba – chamar-lhe a atenção e fazer com que se sobressaltasse e parasse de devanear.

— O que houve, Aladdin? Você está distraído demais! – o amigo indagou certo fim de tarde e, de forma inexplicável, o fez suar frio. E foi como se o rukh se concentrasse em seu estômago, dando-lhe calafrios.

Aladdin riu, um pouco nervoso.

— Distraído? É impressão sua, Alibaba-kun! Só estou um pouco cansado, é isso.

O outro lhe fitou por um segundo mais longo, o que por um momento fez o magi se perguntar se não fora uma resposta idiota de sua parte... Por mais que utilizassem sua magia para viajar, era aquele amado pelo rukh. Não se desgastava tão fácil assim. Tinha se desenvolvido muito com o passar dos anos e podia executar magias muito mais difíceis e desgastantes – literalmente – com o erguer de um dedo. Mas Alibaba logo sorriu de modo afável e compreensivo. Se percebeu algo de estranho, não comentou.

— Tem razão! Temos viajado bastante e você revendo todas essas pessoas... deve ser cansativo. Trate de descansar bem esta noite.

— Não se preocupe, Alibaba-kun. Você também.

Despedindo-se do amigo, foi deixado sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

Com Kougyoku. Ao menos em sua mente.

Foi de modo bastante impulsivo e irresponsável que agora estava em Kou. Não queria atrair atenções e criar alarde desnecessário, ficando surpreso ao ver que – de forma inconsciente ou não – acabou justamente em frente à Kougyoku, que se encontrava sozinha no jardim, sem os subordinados de costume. Talvez o magi estivesse com sorte.

— Aladdin? — a imperatriz ficou visivelmente surpresa, aproximando-se com preocupação estampada nas feições delicadas — O que houve para aparecer a essa hora? Algum problema?

Elevou ligeiramente os ombros mediante aquele olhar intenso, um pouco nervoso, admitia. Não era de seu feitio agir daquela forma, mas Ren Kougyoku andava mexendo com sua cabeça. Mesmo com a Sabedoria de Salomão, acesso ilimitado a um conhecimento que nenhum ser humano normal sonhava, estava confuso e não compreendia em totalidade a natureza de tais pensamentos. Embora desconfiasse, era um sentimento novo para Aladdin.

— Ah... Não. Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada. — apressou-se em tranquilizá-la — Eu só queria te ver, Kougyoku onee-san.

— Me ver? — ela se deteve, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas em descrença.

— Sim. Só isso.

O magi andou aparentando mais tranquilidade do que realmente sentia, sentando-se na beirada do chão do palácio que dava para o jardim. Kougyoku acabou por juntar-se a ele, sem saber ao certo como reagir aos dizeres, mas um silêncio confortável caiu sobre ambos.

—... Admito que estava preocupado que você poderia estar se sentindo solitária.

Aladdin quebrou o silêncio após poucos minutos, e Kougyoku franziu o cenho em resposta, um pouco emburrada.

— Não sei do que está falando, Aladdin! Estou perfeitamente bem. Não precisa ficar trazendo esses assuntos de volta.

— Você sabe. Por causa de Alibaba e Morgiana.

— Alibaba-chan é meu amigo, tanto quanto seu — fazia-se de forte a imperatriz —, não há razão para que eu lamente a felicidade dele, oras essa! Quem pensa que sou?

O magi baixou os olhos, remexendo distraidamente o cajado que tocava o chão. A soberana soava convencida, mas era como se tentasse _se_ convencer de tais palavras.

— Achei que estivesse apaixonada por ele. É por isso.

Sentiu-se meio estranho ao pronunciar tais palavras, de soslaio observando os lábios da mulher se contraírem.

— Paixão é apenas uma besteira. Quem acredita nisso são crianças e pessoas ingênuas. Não tenho nem tempo para isso.

— Está sendo muito dura, onee-san. — cerrou os olhos, esboçando um sorriso amarelo. Embora pudesse compreender o motivo por detrás daquelas palavras. Depois da decepção com Sinbad, a quem ela tanto gostava... — Mas é uma pena. Acho que sou ingênuo, então.

A princesa o fitou diretamente, com aqueles olhos que tanto mexiam com ele.

— D-do que está falando, Aladdin?

As mãos unidas dentro das mangas da vestimenta, elevadas na altura da face dela, faziam a voz soar um pouco abafada, mas não escondia o rubor que tomara conta das bochechas de Kougyoku. Seu rukh se encontrava com uma leve agitação, a qual Aladdin não pode deixar de perceber com seu olhar atento.

O exterior do mago poderia até ser calmo e controlado, o que não se podia ver eram as mãos suando enquanto apertavam de leve o cajado e a boca seca.

— Talvez eu esteja me apaixonando? — e sorriu tranquilo.

— É m-mesmo uma criança! Não saia falando sobre essas coisas que você nem conhece.

O agitar do rukh da imperatriz ficou mais intenso apesar das palavras duras, mostrando que, de algum jeito, ela havia nem que fosse um pouco mexida pelas palavras de Aladdin. Ele acabou sorrindo satisfeito. Não era muita coisa, mas ao menos era _alguma_ coisa. Daria algo em que Kougyoku pensar – era o mínimo após tanto devanear por conta da soberana de Kou.

Não precisava ser muito. Se de vez em quando ela parasse em meio aos afazeres e pensasse em suas palavras, se pensasse um pouquinho que fosse em si, já estaria satisfeito. Ele não sabia, só podia imaginar como o coração dela estava acelerado e as pernas tremiam de nervosismo embaixo das muitas camadas de tecido.

Porque não era sua intenção ficar tão mexido por causa de Kougyoku. Mas ficou.

 _Que mal faria em tentar retribuir o favor?_


End file.
